The present invention relates to lecithin based compositions which are useful for coating food contact surfaces to prevent sticking and to facilitate the releasing of food products. These compositions are suitable for mechanical spraying applications, and manual applications such as brushing or rolling onto food contact surfaces without the need for chemical based propellants, alcohols or hydrocarbon solvents.